polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JAR2004/Polandball Wikia Song Contest XVIII
Welcome to the Hallenstadion in Zürich for the 18th edition of the Polandball Wiki Song Contest. I am Spain, and I want to say congratulations to Switzerland for winning the last contest. We are now ready to start the part that makes this context exciting to speculate and look forward to, the voting! After voting has finished, the results will be announced. 46 countries, but there can only be 1 winner. Who will it be? That's for you to decide. Voting Rules *You cannot vote for your nation. *You cannot vote one nation multiple times. *You cannot skip any votes. *If you aren't participating, you can't vote. *There is neither 9 nor 11 points. *You must vote, or you might be disqualified from the next edition. *You cannot vote for a nation not participating. *Copy-pasted votes are banned. The PWSC staff can tell when that happens. *If you want to ask any questions about the contest in general, please do so in the message walls of the PWSC staff. ** NESTLEH ** Procimus ** Collisions ** EffieRawr ** VardanC ** King of Dukeland *Councilors: ** JAR2004 ** Mca004 ** Nemolee.exe Voting Format 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 10. 12. Discord Server If you like to, you can confirm and join in our Discord server*. PWSC Discord Server *You need to have a Wikia account to enter the server. Recap Polandball Wiki Song Contest XVIII Recap Results DQ'd Countries: Ireland - 0 points New Zealand - 12 points Liechtenstein - 15 points Nauru - 20 points Indonesia - 24 points Liberland - 59 points Participants: 40 & 39. Cyprus & Fiji - 9 points 38. Bosnia & Herzegovina - 10 points 37. Bhutan - 13 points 36 & 35. Croatia & South Africa - 15 points 34. San Marino - 16 points 33. France - 17 points 32. Azerbaijan - 18 points 31 & 30. Mongolia & Comoros - 27 points 29. Japan - 34 points 28. Nepal - 35 points 27. United Kingdom - 40 points 26. Canada - 41 points 25. Bulgaria - 43 points 24. Israel - 44 points 23 & 22. Ukraine & Slovenia - 45 points 21 & 20. Spain & Greenland - 48 points 19. Vatican City - 50 points 18. Brazil - 51 points 17 & 16. Angola & Iceland - 53 points 15. United States - 54 points 14. Poland - 57 points 13. Thailand - 58 points 12. Greece - 61 points TOP 11: 11 & 10. Switzerland & South Korea - 72 points 9. Norway - 74 points 8. Italy - 78 points 7. Armenia - 79 points 6. North Korea - 89 points 5. Estonia - 97 points 4. China - 101 points 3. Australia - 116 points 2. Sweden - 128 points The winner of the 18th PWSC is... GERMANY WITH 132 POINTS!!! Participants VOTING HAS NOW ENDED! BOLD indicates the country has voted SLASHES indicate a user has been disqualified (mostly for not voting) * Comoros: Fastway & Christine - Number One * Ireland: Jain - Alright * France: Angèle feat. Roméo Elvis - Tout Oublier * Armenia: Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus - Old Town Road * Azerbaijan: Simge - Aşkın Olayım * Iceland: Steindi Jr. - The Hardest Karaoke Song in the World * San Marino: Lena Raine and InsaneInTheRain - Mirror Magic * United Kingdom: Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride * Mongolia: Kaguya's Theme - Lunatic Princess * New Zealand: Sin Boy, Madclip, Ypo, Illeoo - Mama? * Sweden: Marshmello ft. Bastille - Happier * Fiji: Jake Toney & Guy Penrod - Dwelling in Beulah Land * Angola: Jason Derulo - Whatcha Say * South Korea: Marshmello ft. CHVRCHES - Here With Me * Switzerland: P!nk - Just Like Fire * South Africa: Martin Garrix ft. Bonn - No Sleep * Japan: Katy Perry - Never Really Over * Estonia: Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc - SOS * Vatican City: Hatari - Hatrið Mun Sigra * Cyprus: Rina ft Sin Boy - Gigi * Norway: Alan Walker, Sabrina Carpenter & Farruko - On My Way * Thailand: Jax Jones, Martin Solveig, & Madison Beer - All Day And Night * United States: Michela Pace - Chameleon * Poland: Sabaton - Winged Hussars * China: PewDiePie - B*tch Lasagna * Bosnia & Herzegovina: Jala Brat, Buba Corelli, & Coby - Ona'e * Nauru: Iggy Pop - The Passenger * Croatia: Shorty - 1,68 * Germany: Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle * Bhutan: Dr. Jean - The Banana Dance * Nepal: Jamala - 1944 * Italy: Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina - Stereo Love * Greenland: Skillet - Legendary * Canada: Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence * North Korea: ABBA - Dancing Queen * Israel: Kobi Marimi - Home * Slovenia: Sabaton - Panzerkampf * Bulgaria: 5 Seconds of Summer - Easier * Liechtenstein: Sisyfuss - Twist U Up (My Words) * Liberland: Jennifer Saunders - Holding Out for a Hero * Brazil: Daddy Yankee ft. Snow - Con Calma * Spain: Duncan Laurence - Arcade * Indonesia: Azumi, Akari, & Anzu - Bon Appétit♡S * Australia: Bastille - Pompeii * Ukraine: Tamara Todevska - Proud * Greece: BTS - Idol Category:Blog posts Category:Polandball Wiki Song Contest